Overprotection
by supremegreendragon
Summary: Kaoru is feeling a bit overprotected by Kenshin. Is it just her imagination or is Kenshin really being a bit obsessive. OOC. Rated for adult themes
1. Chapter 1

Kenshin is overprotective of Kaoru. She thinks it's sweet at first but then starts to lose her mind.

Disclaimer: Nothing owned

* * *

Yahiko made such a sad face that you would have thought he just witnessed a brutal murder. That face only angered Kaoru more. Kenshin had agreed to let Kaoru do the cooking tonight and she was going to prove she had gotten better, dammit.

She was cussing in her mind again. Very unladly-like. Sanosuke really was a bad influence. Kaoru was chopping a few carrots and putting them into a boiling pot to simmer. She looked around her and realized something, gasping in horror, causing Yahiko to glance at her curiously.

"We don't have tofu," she whispered in terror.

Yahiko rolled his eyes at how dramatic the woman was being.

"We had the rest of it last night, remember? What's the big deal?"

Kaoru glared at the small boy. What a stupid question. Didn't he realize how serious this was?!

"I can't make dinner without it! I'm here to prove to that stupid fox that I can cook! She's coming for dinner tonight and I can't shut her up unless this dish is perfect! And it can't be perfect without tofu!"

Yahiko took a cowardly step back. Of course it would take Megumi to get Kaoru this upset. She was no longer a threat as far as Kenshin was concerned. She and Sanosuke were pretty much official. But the two women were still at their little bickering match.

Kaoru had her mind set on something. She grabbed a basket and rushed out the door. Yahiko followed her.

"Where are you going?" he demanded.

"Where do you think? I'm getting tofu."

"Is it that important?"

Kaoru didn't answer, she rushed away. Tofu. Must get tofu. She was so determined that she wasn't paying any attention to where she was going. She literally bumped into someone.

"Oro? Miss Kaoru?"

Kaoru felt her heart stop. That was Kenshin's chest she had bumped into. She had just….She tried not to look flustered. When she felt that her face was no longer red, she looked up toward her crush. Kenshin's face was one of confusion.

"Where are you going in such a hurry if you do not mind me asking? Is something the matter?"

He looked so concerned. God, that was so sweet of him. And the sweeter Kenshin was, the sexier he seemed to Kaoru.

Focus, Kaoru. Focus.

She laughed sheepishly and put a hand over her head.

"Oh. Nothing's wrong. I was just getting tofu."

"Right now?" Kenshin looked up at the sky, "The sun will set shortly."

"Don't worry. They'll still be open," Kaoru said dismissively.

She was a bit unnerved when Kenshin looked at her. He seemed a bit solemn for some reason. What was wrong with him? Kaoru honestly had no idea.

"It is not a good idea for you to go out by yourself, that it is not. And I cannot accompany you. The girls are here."

Kenshin, ever the protective one but Kaoru found him to be almost too protective. The store was just in town. She had been to town by herself plenty of times. Well, maybe not like a very substantial number of times. But plenty of times nonetheless.

"It will be alright, Kenshin. I'll be back before you know it."

Kaoru managed to brush passed him and dart off. Kenshin raised a hand toward her departing figure but otherwise made no move to stop her. Kaoru knew that he could easily stop her if he felt it absolutely necessary. His reluctance must mean that he trusted her to take care of herself.

Kaoru smiled in pride. That was just what she wanted in a man. Protective but not obsessive with her safety. She loved Kenshin dearly. If only he would realize how much she wanted him to ask her out.

She quickly made it to the shop and grabbed enough tofu for dinner. The shop maiden, a friend of Kaoru's by the name of Miyuki, showed concern that she was out by herself during sunset. Kaoru simply smiled and assured her like she did with Kenshin. Megumi was going to flip when she tasted this dish. She was going to think that Kenshin cooked dinner. That was how confident Kaoru was.

She was practically skipping as her daydreaming continued. Megumi wouldn't be the only one impressed. They would all lose their minds. And Kenshin would be so happy that she would be allowed to cook dinner from now on.

Kaoru didn't notice the dark presence following her until it was too late. Suddenly, two strong hands grabbed her, one covering her mouth to keep her from screaming. In terror, she dropped the tofu and had it splatter all over the ground.

"Looky here. A little birdy lost her way. Come here, sweetheart."

Her screams were muffled. The man's voice sounded…No. Surely the man wasn't thinking that? Would she be killed after he was done torturing her?

She knew how to fight, surely she could get rid of this man, she assured herself. However, when Kaoru tried to knee him in his sensitive area, the man shifted so she would miss. Despair rushed through her as quickly as fear did.

A sharp force threw the man off of her. Kaoru landed on her knee painfully but was otherwise okay, she was sure she knew who saved her. As she suspected, she turned around to see Kenshin glaring at the man. The man backed away, clearly seeing that his opponent was not your average man ready to fight. He ran away as fast as his legs could carry him and when Kaoru noted the gold eyes Kenshin had, she knew she had to play peacemaker in order to prevent him from hurting the man too badly. She rushed forward and hugged Kenshin, secretly enjoying how strong his torso felt against hers.

"Thank you for saving me, Kenshin. You're a lifesaver!"

She pulled away with a smile, expecting to see calm purple eyes. But she frowned when she noticed that her thanks did nothing to soothe Kenshin's wrath. The eyes were still the gold color of the manslayer.

"Kenshin?" she began in hesitation.

"Had I not followed you..." Kenshin trailed off there, leaving the rest to Kaoru's imagination. He sounded so upset but with her? And what about the girls? Did he leave only Yahiko to guard the dojo?

Kaoru looked at her spilled tofu.

"Maybe tofu's not that important for the dish."

It was a stupid thing to say but Kaoru was desperate to change the topic. Kenshin held onto her hand gently but firmly. He silently guided her back home. Kaoru had a feeling Kenshin was really, really upset.

She prayed he would cool off by the time they got back.


	2. Chapter 2

They made it back to the dojo safely, which wasn't a surprise considering that Kenshin looked like he could've slain the next person to so much as speak to Kaoru. His grip on her had eased the closer they got home.

Something on the porch gave her reason to pause, she almost couldn't believe her eyes and would've laughed had she not feared Kenshin's sour mood. Sanosuke's head was being embraced by one of the girls while the other was staring intently at his back. The girls smiled when they saw them coming. Kaoru couldn't see Kenshin's face but she was certain that he was putting on a much more pleasant face for them. Suzume and Ayame came rushing forward and hugged at each of Kenshin's knees. Sanosuke sighed in relief, Koaru had no doubt that he wasn't at all pleased at being assigned their guardian. Not that Sanosuke didn't like them but he wasn't at all good with children. He had problems getting along with even Yahiko.

"Uncle Ken, Sano-san wouldn't let us put bows in his hair," Ayame complained.

Sanosuke stood up.

"You're ratting me out now? That's the thanks I get for watching you two?"

"Now now. We don't want to make Sano do anything he's uncomfortable with," Kenshin reasoned calmly.

"But his hair is so pretty. It needs bows."

Sanosuke looked away so the other two adults couldn't see his expression. Kaoru was smiling by now, quite forgetting about Kenshin's anger.

"I agree that he has nice hair. Could you two excuse Miss Kaoru and I for a second? We need to talk about dinner tonight."

Kaoru refrained from gulping when she felt the hand on her wrist tighten once more. Sanosuke frowned when he sensed something wrong but smartly remained quiet. Kaoru allowed Kenshin to take her inside where they could talk in private.

Kenshin turned around to stare face to face with her. His eyes were narrow once more but thankfully purple. At least he wasn't completely Battousai.

"Look...Kenshin. I..." Kaoru trailed off because she had no idea what to say next.

"I was very frightened, Miss Kaoru, that I was. You knew what that man's intentions were, I'm sure. And he wouldn't have risked letting you live long enough to report him to the police. I cannot believe I allowed such a thing to happen."

"I'll take a weapon with me next time," Kaoru negotiated.

Her heart sank when Kenshin's scowl deepened. Apparently that wasn't what he wanted to hear from her.

"There will not be a next time."

"...Excuse me?"

Kaoru was starting to get upset now. How dare Kenshin try to control her life like that as if she were eight and he was her father! He had no right to order her around like that.

She matched his glare with her own. He was not deterred in the slightest. When Kaoru realized she was going to lose the staring contest, she tried another tactic: reasoning with him.

"Kenshin, I'm sorry to have caused you to worry but that's going too far. What do you even mean by that statement? That I'm not allowed outside ever again?"

"Of course not," Kenshin argued with the same glare intact, "I simply mean that you will not go out by yourself. Surely you would agree that that's reasonable?"

Kaoru so wanted to argue but part of her saw this protective side of Kenshin almost sweet. Maybe she could humor him a little? At least until he was over this shock he was going through and realized how stupid this was? It sounded like an okay plan since Kaoru figured that he would be back to normal in one or two days time.

She lowered her shoulders and looked down in polite submission.

"Very well. If it will make you feel better."

"Miss Kaoru," the tone was so gentle now that it made her look back up. Kenshin's eyes were no longer narrow but round and shining. "Please do not think I'm trying to take away your independence or make you unhappy. I'm just worried, you all are my family, that you are. And you-"

He trailed off, Kaoru listened intently with a fast beating heart. She...what? What was he going to say?

Before the samurai could continue, the door slid open. Sanosuke and Yahiko were both looking irritable.

"I'm hungry. What happened to dinner?" Sanosuke complained.

"Yeah. I'm starving. And I don't see any tofu. What'd you waste all that time for, ugly?"

Kaoru gave Yahiko her usual glare. It would be fine, she reassured herself. Everything was back to normal, nothing had changed.

Kenshin decided to help her. Kaoru allowed it only when he agreed to let her cook the main course. It would be hard without tofu but she decided to put a few slices of cucumbers into the stew. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Kenshin staring at her intently while she chopped the vegetables but she couldn't figure out what he found so fascinating about it.

Finally, dinner was served. Megumi poured sake for Sanosuke and Kaoru made sure that the alcohol was far away from Yahiko.

Kaoru was happy to see them eat the stew, even if most of them made faces. Kenshin seemed surprisingly hungry because he ate most of the stew. Kaoru tried not to feel too flattered.

Sanosuke whispered something to Kenshin while glancing at Kaoru. Kenshin shook his head at whatever he said. Kaoru wanted to demand to know what they were talking about but refrained. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Is something the matter?" Megumi asked in a rarely heard concern voice.

"Kenshin got upset with me today," Kaoru really felt the need to get it off her chest. She told the whole story and of her plan to humor Kenshin for a while. Megumi frowned at this.

"I hope you're right."

"Sure, I am. I'll just do what he wants until he calms down. What could possibly go wrong?" Kaoru demanded.

"Well. Doing that might only encourage him."

"He's Kenshin, Megumi. We all know him."

Megumi stared across the room at Kenshin.

"What about the Battousai? How well do we know him?"

Kaoru stayed silent.


	3. Chapter 3

Her hand went to her knee while she was still half asleep, feeling a bit uncomfortable for reasons she couldn't pinpoint. With eyes fluttering open she managed to conclude that her knee was aching. She got out of the futon to inspect it. There was a dark bruise right in the middle of her knee cap. She took a moment to think, then remembered that she had landed on it when Kenshin was saving her.

Suddenly she was very alert. Kenshin had acted all weird yesterday. Was he back to normal and if not, how would he react if he found out about her knee?

'Don't be stupid, Kaoru,' she mentally reassured herself. Kenshin would probably be upset if he found out but she would get nothing more than a scolding. Still, a scolding from him sounded demeaning enough, she was going to take care he didn't find out.

Once dressed, she left her room to find everyone sleeping. Even Kenshin's head was lolled downwards while he was sitting down in the corner, looking almost like a humble warrior admitting defeat.

They had been satisfied with her cooking last night, right? Who would argue against her making breakfast? She remembered how much of her stew Kenshin had consumed and her heart fluttered at the thought of him eating more of her cooking.

She began by leaving rice to boil, then she grabbed her cooking knife and started slicing some pickled cucumbers and turnips to go with it. A figure came up from behind her. She startled back in surprise, until she realized it was only Kenshin. His calm smile charmed her into believing that he was over the shock from yesterday.

"Good morning, Kenshin."

"Good morning, Miss Karou," Kenshin beamed, "Shall I help you with cooking?"

"That's-" before she could decline, Kenshin took the knife and sliced the vegetables at an inhuman speed.

The strange behavior nearly left Karou gaping, he had never did something like that without first waiting for her answer. Frustration tugged at her heart but she was able to prevent herself from showing it. Kenshin cleaned the knife when he was done and stowed it away on the top shelf. A vivid memory of her parents placing dangerous things up there so she couldn't get to it crossed her mind. But it was different now. She would still be able to reach it, so maybe a Kenshin had no motives by placing it up there. Maybe he thought that was where it went.

She knew, however, that explanation was impossible. Kenshin had been cooking in her kitchen for ages so he knew very well where she stored all her things. This time she couldn't help but feel aggravated.

"Kenshin," she seethed.

The samurai didn't appear to notice her anger. He gave her an innocent look, purple eyes wide and questioning.

"Oro? Yes, Miss Karou?"

"You know I can handle a knife, right?"

Her anger twisted to slight fear when his eyes narrowed for no more than half a second. They calmed quickly but now Kenshin was frowning.

"Please do not be upset. To be completely honest with you, I was a little bit worried watching you use it last night. Your cooking has improved tremendously but your knife skills scare me."

That was an unusually cruel thing for Kenshin to say. Who was this man and what did he do with the real Kenshin. Kaoru's anger intensified.

"What about it scares you?"

"You hold it the wrong way, making it dangerous for you to use."

"Then teach me if you're so concerned!" Kaoru insisted loudly.

"Of course, Miss Kaoru. I'll be glad to teach you later," Kenshin smiled and waved his hands to soothe her.

Kaoru's outburst must have woken everyone else up. She heard them groaning awake and sitting up.

Sanosuke came in the kitchen first, glancing at Kenshin with a weird but knowing expression. Kenshin stared back and Kaoru knew that there was a silent exchange between the two of them.

The others came and breakfast was served. Yahiko and Sanosuke made quick work of most of it. Kaoru ate a little bit and Kenshin and Megumi ate the least.

Sanosuke set his water down, looking at Kaoru.

"I better get going," he announced, standing up.

Megumi followed him quickly, saying a quick goodbye. Yahiko stared at them as they left.

"They seem to be in a hurry to leave."

"Yeah," Kaoru agreed.

"They probably have to get an early start on some errands. Miss Megumi has been really working Sanosuke hard," Kenshin explained.

"Not hard enough," Yahiko grumbled then turn to Kaoru, "Are we doing the usual exercises today."

Kaoru opened her mouth to answer but Kenshin spoke suddenly.

"Maybe it's time you taught Yahiko some new moves. He seems more than ready."

The two stared at him. Kenshin wasn't one to rudely answer a question intended for someone else. Kaoru wondered for a moment if this was some plot against her. She shook the idea away. What motive could Kenshin have for her to teach her student new techniques?

"All right. Ready Yahiko?"

The two spent all day practicing while Kenshin did the usual chores. Kaoru's knee didn't give her any problems until sunset.

She went into her room to inspect the bruise. Her door opened suddenly and the next moment Kenshin was staring at her knee in concern.

"What happened?"

Kaoru had no time to recover from her shock. When did Kenshin ever open her door before knocking? Kenshin got on his knees in order to inspect hers.

"It seems you landed on it."

"Yeah," Kaoru blushed. She was still dressed but her bare legs were showing! And now Kenshin could see she was hiding from him. "But it's alright."

Kenshin looked at her seriously.

"We should get Megumi to treat that," it sounded more like an order than a request.

He left at godlike speed as if he were in combat. Kaoru stared after him with a sinking feeling that it was going to take longer for him to get back to normal than she first thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Megumi was there a lot sooner than expected. She kept giving Kenshin an annoyed look, making Kaoru wonder if she had been pestered into getting here as fast as she could. For once, she felt guilty for having Megumi do something for her.

The doctor took a look at the leg while Kenshin waited outside the door to give the women privacy. Megumi arched a brow.

"He's making quite a fuss over this. But I have a good guess that it still aches, right?"

"I agree. He's making too big a deal out of this. I'm worried, Megumi. I'm worried he's lost it somehow."

"We'll give him the benefit of the doubt for now, say he's just being his normal worried self," Megumi proposed, tying a bandage around the knee cap after applying some medication, "Though I'm surprised he even found out about this. I would think you would be more careful to not let him see."

Kaoru flushed an angry red and hissed, "It's not my fault. He barged in without knocking. I was caught off guard."

Now the doctor was gaping at her in shock.

"Kenshin actually did that?"

The anger left and Kaoru nodded somberly. Megumi raised her brows and took in a deep breath.

"Forget what I said about the benefit of the doubt. He's definitely battousai."

"You don't really think that," Kaoru asked in horror.

Megumi looked at the door, seeming like she was staring past it and straight at the man both knew was there. The longer haired woman leaned her head in closer to Kaoru.

"Give it some time. If he doesn't go back to normal soon, we'll have to interfere."

"What can we do?" Kaoru whispered back, knowing they were no match against the legendary manslayer.

"Even the battousai part of him cares about you. That much is obvious. We can take advantage of that if we really need to. But let's not make a move until tomorrow. If he is still acting like this, I will get Sanosuke and Yahiko to help us straighten him out. Alright?"

Kaoru nodded, her heart sinking a little. She had a bad feeling that this was just the tip of the iceberg and things could potentially get real bad real fast.

Megumi sensed her fearful mood and offered a friendly smile.

"Now, as for the leg, it will be okay to walk even though it will hurt. Though I would advise against doing anything too strenuous. Apply the lotion on once in the morning and once at night and it should heal up pretty quickly. I'll let Sir Ken know."

With the wound bandaged, Megumi stood up and left the room. Kaoru stared at her departing figure before standing up herself. Now that attention had been brought to it, she could notice a small ache on her knee. Otherwise, it wasn't that big a deal.

Before she could start walking toward the door, Kenshin was already making his way inside. Kaoru eyed him warily as he approached. Kenshin's hands were connected and completely covered in his clothing. The sight reminded Kaoru of her father coming up to wish her a good night. Kenshin smiled pleasantly at her but within the depths of his eyes Kaoru could trace some seriousness.

"How are you feeling, Miss Kaoru?"

The girl braced herself because she felt like he could change at a moment's notice. She was still upset at him for barging in but when he was in batousai mode, she had no position to be angry at him. She was well aware that up to this point she had only been able to throttle Kenshin for poor behavior because he allowed it.

"I'm good. Megumi gave me medicine as I'm sure she told you."

"That's good," Kenshin smiled. Somehow the smile seemed eerie, even though it looked no different than normal.

Kaoru waited for him to excuse himself but Kenshin remained standing where he was, blinking silently and staring at her unnervingly. She wanted to be rid of his presence fairly shortly for the longer she was with him, the faster her heart pumped. Was it out of terror that it beat or was she infatuated with how much attention he was giving her?

"Well, I guess I'll go make some tea," she proposed, searching for any excuse she could muster, "I'm sure that will help with the pain."

"I'll go get you some tea, Miss Kaoru."

The offer sounded a little too forceful to be a suggestion. Kaoru watched him leave and only after she knew he was safely out of earshot did she groan in frustration.


	5. Chapter 5

Sanosuke waited until Megumi returned to question her. The good doctor came in with a heavy sigh. Sanosuke could only imagine the worried look marring her pretty face.

"Little Missy alright?" he asked without looking at her, staring off into space.

Megumi brushed her long hair out of her face.

"Nothing but a bruise. It's Kenshin I'm worried about. I think he's losing it."

"I know," Sanosuke saw no point in hiding it from her.

"Then what should we do?" Megumi asked, turning to her lover and looming over him as he sat down.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" her voice was harder than normal.

Sanosuke looked up at her, pocketing his hands and stood up. The twig rolled around in his mouth as he closed his eyes in contemplation.

"What can we do?"

Now Megumi was going from simply frustrated to furious. Why was Sanosuke acting so calm about this?

"I don't know! Maybe snap him out of it before he starts locking Kaoru in a small cell. He's gone crazy, Sanosuke."

"No, not crazy. Battousai, which is a hell of a lot worse," Sanosuke verified, "And maybe we can talk some sense into Kenshin but how are we going to handle the Manslayer? If we let him know how we feel now, then later he might keep up from seeing Kaoru at all."

"Why would he do that? We're not a threat to her," Megumi pressed her lips in a fine line as she thought what Kenshin might be thinking. The man she once had a crush on was acting like anything could hurt Kaoru at a moment's notice.

Sanosuke shifted his eyes to Megumi, taking notice at how the female doctor was worried about both of them.

"Maybe not but he might think that we'll try to help her gain more independence, which can be seen as a threat to him. He won't risk that while he's in this state of mind."

Megumi hated to admit that Sanosuke might be right, especially after assuring Kaoru that they would be able to help. They might be no help to her at all and the thought made Megumi's heart sink.

Meanwhile, Kaoru was having tea with Kenshin. The purple eyes kept track of her every move until it became unbearable to stay with him. She insisted that she was ready for bed and it took several assurances that she would be fine before Kenshin allowed himself to tear away from her room. It was ironic that Kaoru used to dream about him never wanting to leave her side.

Kaoru laid on her futon with thoughts spiraling out of control in her head. Kenshin still wasn't okay. Surely tomorrow he would be back to normal, right? There was no way that he wouldn't be.

She rolled around several times but sleep came no nearer. She wanted to scream in frustration. She just wanted to sleep so she wouldn't have to think these pestering thoughts so much. On nights like this, the best cure for her had always been a stroll out on the dojo. Kenshin knew this quirk about her and never complained before.

However, she knew at this point he would insist on coming with her, even if it was right outside. And she couldn't handle being with him any longer, not when he was the reason for all her anxieties. But he was no doubt right outside her door, sleeping in a sitting position. The moment she would walk out to go outside, he would demand to know where she was going.

Her frustration reached its peak and tears threatened to spill but she refused to let them drop. Self-pity never solved any of her problems. Her head tilted toward the window. Perhaps if she was quiet enough, she can be in and out without Kenshin knowing anything was amiss. She could have a refreshing time outside and away from him.

It sounded too good to pass up, so she got out of bed and edged closer, making sure her footsteps didn't make the floors creak. Easing herself up, she managed to place one foot over the window and onto the grass. Success! This felt amazing. The cold, prickly feeling was absolute bliss for her, spelling out freedom that she hadn't had since her attack that fateful night.

Without another sound, Kaoru stepped outside.

The crickets chirped to her success in the cold night air. She smiled happily, feeling like a little girl getting away with seeing a boy that he father never approved of. It was an amazing feeling.

She walked around, enjoying how differently the dojo looked at night. She barely had time to register a shoulder on her hand and Kenshin's voice angrily yet softly speaking.

"What are you doing?"


	6. Chapter 6

A dry heave nearly escaped her lungs, but Kaoru managed to keep herself silent. She felt very exposed in her night gown with a glaring Kenshin-no-**Bottousai** holding tightly onto her. She knew that struggling wasn't an option, nor should it even be a concern. This was Kenshin, he wouldn't hurt her in a million years. Why did she have the urge to run? She mentally repeated to herself. _He wasn't Battousai the Manslayer. He was Kenshin Himura._

That cold glare was scary. Kaoru was taken back in time when she was a child and forced to sleep by herself for the first time in her own room. Her child self was sure that without the presence of her parents, the darkness would turn into a giant monster and eat her up. That same raw terror she felt back then had returned, and because of Kenshin no less.

"What are you doing, Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin forced himself to look slightly less angry but the rage was still there, "Why are you trying to sneak out?"

There was nothing she could do. She was caught. But she refused to act like a helpless child, not after all the years of training she had in order to be as strong as she possibly could be. She would honor her father by refusing to cower in fear.

It took a few seconds for her to gather her nerve to respond.

"I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to deal with you."

Kenshin appeared shocked, like he had no idea that Kaoru was getting fed up with him. Did he honestly not realize this? At least he no longer looked like the scary angry Battousai he just was mere seconds ago.

"I understand that I'm being a bit pushy," he admitted.

_A bit?_

But Kaoru was relieved to hear this from Kenshin. Maybe he was finally snapping out of it. Maybe Battousai was starting to hit the road?

Then Kenshin's face hardened once more.

"But I have my reasons."

The nerve. He was actually justifying himself for his creepy behavior! Kaoru was livid because she knew what this meant for her. As long as Kenshin felt justified, he was going to keep acting like this. She threw his hand away and backed away with a glare.

"Listen Kenshin. You've lost it. Ever since you fought off that man, which I'm grateful for, by the way. I really am! But ever since that, you've been acting like I'm going to kill myself the second you look away. It's obsessive!"

There was silence after that, with nothing breaking the night quiet except Kaoru's heavy breathing. She had just finished with her rant. But she felt the dread because she knew this wasn't her normal outburst. She didn't scream at Kenshin Himura, but at the legendary Manslayer. What was he going to do?

Kenshin was hurt for a second, but then his expression contorted in rage. Kaoru held her breath when he took a step closer.

"Is that really what you think?" he asked in a low, dark voice.

Despite telling herself not to look afraid, Kaoru backed up even more quickly than before. He glided toward her. Literally. One second he was a few feet away and the next he was towering right in front of her, and Kaoru didn't hear one footstep from him. He held her chin to keep her from looking away, silently demanding that she stared straight into his hard eyes.

"Well, you're right."

Kaoru barely managed to find her voice.

"I…am?" she squeaked out.

Kenshin seemed to find her fear cute, rather than trying to comfort her like the Kenshin Kaoru knew. The sly smile that spread on his face made Kaoru realize that she was talking to a whole different person.

"It's true. I'm not entirely sure why, but that man stirred something in me. So yes. You're right in accusing me of being obsessive and unreasonable."

He leaned in toward her until his hot breath whispered in her ear.

"But I don't care."

Kaoru's eyes burst out wide in shock at the confession. Kenshin leaned his head away to gaze her reaction. The young lady was trembling in fear, desperately wishing that Kenshin would snap out of it. That he would apologize and be sweet again and act humble and say oro and just be Kenshin. The Kenshin that she fell in love with.

But the samurai grabbed hold of her arm and gently but firmly led her back inside. She didn't struggle this time. His statement left her paralyzed and bewildered. All she wanted to do was be alone and think for a moment.

It seemed that Battousai was at least willing to grant her that wish. Once at the door of her bedroom, he paused and ushered her inside. Trying not to look at him, Kaoru went in and shut the door quickly in his face.

Of course, he was still out there. He was right outside the door, in the darkness just like the hungry monster she had feared as a child. Kaoru fell to the floor and sighed.

The light from the window woke her up, the sun making her wince before blinking her eyes open. Another beautiful day was here but she was not in any state to enjoy it. For the first time, she didn't want to immediately head to the kitchen and fix something. She wanted to stay in the safety and solitude of her room for as long as she could.

A knock on the door.

"Miss Kaoru. Are you awake? Breakfast is ready."

It sounded just like the usual Kenshin's voice. But no. Kaoru would not be fooled again. She held onto her knees and bit her lip to keep silent. Kenshin tried a few more knocks before leaving. He gave up. Good.

She sat there for who knew how long before another knock came.

"Hey, are you in there?"

Thank goodness. It was Yahiko's voice. Kaoru opened the door and found him frowning up at her.

"Come on," he urged, "You said you would teach me a new move today. Let's go."

No sign of Kenshin. At least not for now. Kaoru breathed out a relieved sigh.

"Okay."


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay," Kaoru stated with a smile, holding her wooden sword just as her father taught her, "This move works best when an opponent lunges at you. It's best to use it with an opponent the same size as you. So, you probably won't use it often, but I figure if you start practicing now, you'll get it when you're big enough. Maybe."

Yahiko glared at the slight insult his way. It was the demonstration, so Yahiko lunged at Kaoru just as she instructed. A second later, he was landing relatively gently on the ground. He blinked up, having absolutely no inking as to what happened.

Though the child would never admit it, seeing Kaoru's smiling, smug face was actually a relief. Kaoru wasn't one to hide her feelings very well, and Yahiko knew that she had been miserable these past few days. What he didn't know was why.

He got up and brushed the dirt off his clothes.

"Well, that was a waste of legwork," Sanosuke's voice stated.

The two were caught off guard at seeing Megumi and Sanosuke coming toward them. True, they came by nearly every day, but never this early. Was Megumi going to check Kaoru's leg?

Or, Kaoru thought as she gulped, were they here to speak with Kenshin?

"The hell you doing here?" Yahiko demanded, "We ate all the breakfast."

The twig in Sanosuke's mouth twirled to the right. The spiky haired man put an affectionate hand on Yahiko's head.

"Just thought I'd see you train, little buddy."

The boy threw the hand off him in disgust.

"I'm not your buddy, pal!"

This produced a chuckle from Sanosuke. Kaoru felt relieved. If the man was acting this carefree, then surely he wasn't here to talk to Kenshin. Which was a good thing, because Kaoru didn't need her friends to get involved.

Megumi ushered her inside with a silent wave. Kaoru placed her wooden katana back in its proper place before following the doctor. Kaoru kept a close lookout for Kenshin, fearful that she was going to run into him at any point. She hadn't seen him at all today, making her wonder if he was avoiding her just like she was avoiding him.

The doctor instructed Kaoru to sit down. Kaoru managed not to flinch as she did so. Megumi pulled up her kimono to see the bruise.

"It looks better than it did before. The medicine has been working well then?"

"Um…yeah. Did you guys really come here just to check on me?"

Megumi smiled, "That and other things."

Kaoru knew immediately what 'other things' was suppose to insinuate. She fixed herself up just as Sanosuke entered the room. He looked around, and Kaoru knew that he was watching out for Kenshin.

"So we're your guests. Do we get something to eat?" Sanosuke asked. Yahiko came up behind him.

"I knew it. You just came to beg for free food."

"Yahiko," Megumi scolded, "You're free to accuse Sano of that kind of thing, but don't think I'm the type of woman who begs."

"That's right, Yahiko," Kenshin's voice nearly made everyone in the room jump, "These are our friends, that they are."

Yahiko was the only one in the room who wasn't eyeing Kenshin like he was going to go crazy at any second. Kenshin didn't seem to notice the strange looks. Kaoru knew better. She knew that he knew. He was just ignoring them.

He turned to look at Kaoru directly in the eye. From the look on his face, there was no hint that he had been Battousai just last night.

"So Miss Kaoru. How are you feeling?"

Megumi nudged Kaoru when she took a little too long to answer.

"Oh. Um…better."

"That's good," Kenshin went on as if nothing was unusual about this whole ordeal, "Since Miss Megumi and Sano are here, I should go make us some lunch."

Yahiko sighed in relief.

"Good. I'm tired of ugly trying to cook."

Kenshin clapped his hands together and proceeded to head to the kitchen. Yahiko gave Kaoru a curious look. It took a second for her to ponder why, then it came to her. She usually scolded Yahiko for calling her names and insulting her cooking abilities.

Kaoru must be acting not too much like herself. It wasn't like she could help herself, with Battousai the Manslayer on the loose. He had showed her his side last night. That kind Himura act wasn't fooling her for a second. Megumi waited for Kenshin to leave the room before leaning into her ear.

"He seems kind of normal."

"He's not. He went crazy on me yesterday."

"Are you sure?" Megumi studied her expression, noting the fearful look on Kaoru's face.

"Yeah."

"Hmm….I wonder if we can't see that side of him. It would be good if Sano and I knew exactly what we're dealing with in order to assess the situation."

"You mean…" Kaoru gulped, "Make him go Battousai on purpose?"

"He's already Battousai now, isn't he? Like you said, this is just an act. I'm telling you right now. At this point, acting like everything's okay won't be at all productive."

"I guess you're right."

Sanosuke was listening in on what the two women were saying. He sat beside them so that he could add his two cents.

"Little Missy, don't do anything you don't feel comfortable doing. We don't need a full demonstration. We heard plenty of stories."

She shook her head, "Thanks. But Megumi's right. I need to show you guys. I think I have an idea. Wait here a second."

With that, she pulled herself up and walked into the kitchen. Kenshin had her back toward her, his hands moving so fast as they sliced that she could barely see the knife. She swallowed thickly.

"Greetings, Miss Kaoru," he said without turning around. She edged closer toward him. It was time to use every ounce of courage she had to deal with him.

"Hey Kenshin. You promised you'd show me how to use a knife later. Well, it's later. So...can you show me now?"

A loud clunk as the knife hit the board for the final time. Kenshin had stopped slicing so suddenly that it unnerved Kaoru quite a bit, like the calm before the storm.

"I don't think so," he said. Kaoru found it rude of him to just decline without an explanation or an excuse. She swallowed again, this time trying to hold in her growing anger. At least she wasn't scared anymore.

"Why not?"

"Because I think it would be better to just focus on making a meal right now. Teaching how to handle a knife takes time, and we don't want to keep our friends waiting."

"Then you can teach me quickly."

"No, Miss Kaoru."

At this point Kaoru was getting so upset that she forgot all about the plan to turn him Battousai.

"And why not?"

Kenshin chuckled, "Because that would be dangerous. You might chop your pretty little fingers right off."

Kaoru tried to ignore that 'pretty' comment, though that was a difficult task. She stayed strong and placed her hands firmly on her hips.

"I can handle myself, thank you very much. I don't need you to be my father."

Finally, Kenshin turned around to look at her. A strange look erupted on his features. She couldn't tell if he was surprised or angry. Maybe he wasn't either.

"I'm not trying to be your father, Miss Kaoru," then suddenly, his expression shifted to one of slight malice, "Unless you enjoy that kind of thing. Do you, Miss Kaoru?"

Her face flushed red. Her heart hammered inside her chest, fear trailing down her back. Kenshin smiled his normal sweet smile, but that didn't make Kaoru feel any better. Kenshin slowly turned back and went to steam the rice.

Kaoru noticed that he left the knife on the board. She eyed him for a second. He was completely ignoring her, meaning that he wasn't paying attention to what she was doing.

She decided that she would strike.

Kaoru rushed towards the knife. Her plan was to grab it and finish chopping the vegetables, showing Kenshin once and for all how good her knife skills was. But just before she could reach it, he grabbed her wrist. She went in with her other arm and he took that moment to throw her over his shoulder.

She was too stunned to move for a second. That wasn't the plan at all. He held her like she was a big bag of rice. Kaoru struggled in his grasp when she realized that his hand was dangerously close to her lower region. Her struggling intensified to the point where she was pounding on his back.

"What are you doing? Let me go, Kenshin Himura!"

Her shouts brought Sanosuke into the room faster than if there was a fire. His eyes widened when he saw what was going on. Kaoru felt her face flush red. And worst of all, Kenshin still wouldn't let her down. She tried to jump out of his arms like a rabbit, but it was no good. He had too firm of a grip on her.

"Kenshin. Let me go!" she pleaded.

"You're going to have to put her down, Kenshin," Sanosuke said.

"Really?" the sharpness in Kenshin's tone made Kaoru pause immediately, "And what will you do if I don't?"

It wasn't an honest question from Kenshin Himura. It was a direct challenge from Battousai the Manslayer. Kaoru held on tightly. She was suddenly afraid that a fight was going to break out.

Turns out she wasn't the only one, if Sanosuke's concern expression was anything to go by. He might not be the smartest guy in the world, but even he knew that he couldn't beat Kenshin. Especially if Kenshin was planning on actually hurting him.

Sanosuke must've realized that he would have to tread carefully. He placed his hands in his pockets and walked forward a couple of steps.

"I just think that she wants to be put down is all."

This time Yahiko and Megumi entered the room, both startled by the strange sight that met them. Kaoru just wanted to die from embarrassment now.

"What are you doing, Kenshin?" Yahiko asked.

Sanosuke was close enough now to whisper so the other two couldn't hear.

"Listen. Just put her down. You're making a scene and I'm sure you're making Kaoru very uncomfortable."

Kenshin shrugged.

"Then she should listen to a man when he tells her not to touch a knife."

That was so cruel and so unlike anything that Kenshin would've ever said. Even Sanosuke seemed to be caught off guard by it.

"Please let her go."

"Why are you so insistent on that, Sano? Isn't Megumi your woman?"

Something in Kenshin's voice was both possessive and dangerous. It caused Kaoru to shudder. Megumi's eyes flashed like she just had a brilliant idea.

"Sir Ken! Please let her down. That position is not good for her leg. You might make the pain worse."

Kaoru smiled at her quick-thinking. Kenshin took in a deep breath, then slowly exhaled through his nose.

"I see. Alright."

He walked out the kitchen. Everyone stepped aside to let him through. Kenshin set Kaoru gently on the floor. She looked up at him. He held up a finger.

"Don't touch the knife again."

He was trying to scare her. She knew that. With that, Kenshin went back to the kitchen. Megumi and Sanosuke came to inspect her.

"Are you okay?"

Kaoru couldn't find the words to describe what she was feeling. She titled her head in order to meet Megumi's eyes.

"We got to stop him."


	8. Chapter 8

Kenshin came in with a steaming hot dish of something smelling delicious. His wide smile would've looked normal on him if that whole 'Battousai incident' didn't just happen a few minutes ago. Everyone was on edge as he set the plate down. Even Yahiko.

"It's time to eat."

The man really went the extra mile, serving sashimi with the rice, as well as boiled vegetables and miso soup. It looked more like a banquet than a small lunch between friends. Kaoru stared at it all in wonder. But when she caught Kenshin's eye, she suddenly wasn't very hungry. Everyone got themselves their own helping. Except for Kaoru, who just sat there. Megumi noticed what she was doing. She smartly kept her mouth closed about it. It was Kenshin who decided to mention it.

"Aren't you hungry, Miss Kaoru?" he asked. His voice sounded just like ordinary Kenshin's. The sweet Kenshin who let everyone walk all over him, not Battousai the Manslayer. Kaoru wasn't fooled.

"I guess I'm still full from breakfast," she lied with a fake smile. If he was going to pretend, then so would she.

She was surprised when Kenshin let it go. He didn't press the issue or scold her in front of everybody. She allowed herself a smile in victory.

Lunch was over and Kaoru tried to help clean up. But Kenshin stopped her.

"You should probably lie down," he suggested, "I think you might be getting sick."

"What are you talking about?" she asked him.

"Well, you did skip lunch. I think you must be getting fatigued. It's the only explanation."

Kaoru sent him a cold look. It didn't faze him in the slightest.

"Why don't you leave the diagnosis to Megumi, Kenshin Himura?"

Kenshin's only reaction was his usual, unaware smile.

"Oro? I suppose you're right. Forgive me."

Kaoru wasn't falling for it. At least she won in the end. She finished helping the man with cleaning (completely aware of how closely he was watching her), then went to train her students. She was in the middle of the lesson when Kenshin entered the room without asking. The students stared at him curiously. He didn't look their way, even with Kaoru now glaring at him

He took a seat off to the corner and began to watch. Kaoru had half a mind to tell him to buzz off, but she knew that wouldn't get anywhere. And the last thing she wanted was her students witnessing her having an argument with a man that was supposed to be her friend.

She turned her attention back on her pupils, frowning when they wouldn't look away at Kenshin.

"Alright, everyone. Time to spar. We need to get some practice in before I teach you any more moves."

One student raised his hand, "But someone didn't make it to class today. So there's an odd number of us here, Sensei."

"That's okay. Suzuki-san, you can spar with me."

Said man stood in attention. He was her best student in this class and took his studies very seriously. She would be honored to test his skills.

"Right, Sensei."

"Are you sure that's wise, Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin's voice was like a thunderclap. Kaoru was actually caught off guard by how hard the tone was. She turned to look him in the face. Battousai or not, she would not be challenged in her own dojo.

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't sure, Kenshin."

"But you're still injured."

This time Suzuki was caught off guard. He turned his eyes toward his master.

"You're hurt, Sensei?"

She waved him off.

"It's just a bruise. Don't let him fool you. He's been making a big deal out of a lot of things lately."

"I'm merely looking out for you, Miss Kaoru."

She flushed. That was not an appropriate thing to say in front of her students.

"I'll. Be. Fine."

Each word was spoken with a pause at the end, emphasizing that this was not up for discussion. Kenshin smirked. He smirked! Like he thought she was hilarious.

Let's see how funny he thought _this_ was.

"Suzuki. Come at me with your full power. Don't worry about hurting me. I want to show this man that I can fight."

The smirk fell from Kenshin's face in a flash. He stood up.

"That's not a good idea," he said. They both ignored him.

"Sensei, are you sure?" Suzuki asked.

Kaoru nodded. They were about to spar when Kenshin got between them.

_Okay Kaoru. Take deep breaths. Don't let your anger get the best of you_.

She took in a deep breath.

"Kenshin, please step aside."

"Please rethink your decision, Miss Kaoru. This man is too skilled for you to fight while injured. Let me spar with him instead."

Kaoru glowered at him.

"I am the instructor. And I will do what I think is best for the class."

Suzuki nodded, "I agree, Sensei. I will fight you."

Kenshin turned around and whispered something into Suzuki's ear. For a moment, a flash of fear came across Suzuki's face. Kenshin went back to his spot. Kaoru looked at her student.

"What did he say to you?"

Suzuki paused, "I'm sorry, Sensei. It's a secret."

"Don't keep secrets from me."

He averted his gaze.

"I'm sorry," was all he said. Kaoru wanted to order him to reveal what Kenshin said. However, her father would frown on her abusing her power like that. She sucked in a breath to steady her nerves.

"Fine. Let's begin."

They bowed their respects at each other, then proceeded to fight. Kaoru performed a simple strike that hit him across the chest. She paused.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, Sensei."

He performed some moves and she in turn dodged them. The longer they sparred, the more Kaoru realized that he wasn't giving his full power at all. In fact, he was going easy on her. She stopped.

"Suzuki-san, did Kenshin tell you to go easy on me? Despite what I said?"

Kenshin watched them closely. Suzuki gave Kaoru a pleading look, silently begging her not to make him tell her.

She was losing her cool. The students had stopped what they were doing in order to watch what was going on. Kaoru pointed her katana at Kenshin.

"Alright. I challenge you, Kenshin."

Kenshin's purple eyes widened in bewilderment.

"Oro? Are you sure about that, Miss Kaoru?"

"I'll fight you here and now. Unless you're afraid you'll lose."

If he was going to insult her in front of her students, then she was going to put him in his place. Kenshin stood up. He grabbed Suzuki's weapon without asking him first, and the student let him without a fuss. Kenshin continued to smile that same sweet smile typical of the normal Kenshin Himura. Not so typical of this Battousai creep.

Kaoru raised her staff.

"Shouldn't we bow first?"

"We've already passed doing anything polite when you threatened my student," she glared.

Keeping the smile intact, Kenshin shook his head.

"You must be mistaken. I would never do something like that."

"Get ready, Kenshin."

She lunged at him. He dodged just in the nick of time. She kept fighting but he kept evading each and every blow. He was humiliating her in front of everybody. And worst of all, he wouldn't fight back.

She stopped short.

"Fine. Then you attack me."

"I don't want to do that, Miss Kaoru."

The students were whispering to each other. Kenshin continued to smile sweetly. He was clearly mocking her, clearly enjoying her losing her temper. She had to do something, anything to get him to stop what he was doing. She had to get him to see that he was doing more harm than good.

She had to show him that she could take care of herself. She thought on her feet. Kaoru lunged once more. Once more Kenshin dodged. But as he stepped off to the side, she tilted at the heel so she can get a swipe at him. The blow was soft, but at least it landed. Though it landed at a steep price. The move had caused her to sprain her ankle so badly that she couldn't stand straight.

Kenshin stared in horror as she attempted to look strong.

"Alright. I think that's all for now. Class, keep practicing our old moves and next time I'll teach you something new."

"Yes, Sensei."

After they all bowed to her, the gathered their stuff and left. Suzuki was the last to leave. Just before he walked out the door, he gave her one last, remorseful look. Once they were all gone, Kenshin grabbed her and proceeded to carry her bridal style.

She struggled.

"Hey. I told you not to—"

"That wasn't clever of you to do, Miss Kaoru. It wasn't cute either. You deliberately hurt yourself just to prove a point."

His eyes weren't golden, but they were viciously narrow. Kenshin was livid at her. Even Kaoru kept quiet after he heard his heated tone. It wouldn't be a good idea to argue right now.

Kenshin took her inside the building. Yahiko was prowling around when he saw the two enter. His eyes widened at the strange sight.

"What's going on?"

Kenshin ignored him. He slowly placed Kaoru on the floor, making sure she didn't press against her injury too much. He turned to the boy.

"Please go and get Megumi, Yahiko."

"…But she just left not too long ago."

"Then go retrieve her."

Kenshin gave Yahiko a look that demanded obedience. Confused, the young male did as he was told. Kaoru rubbed her ankle, her previous feeling of victory gone at this point.

"That was very foolish of you, Miss Kaoru."

He glared at her. She returned the look with one just as fierce.

"Then why did you try and humiliate me in front of my class?"

"I wasn't. I was trying to make sure you didn't overdo it."

"You never questioned my teaching methods before."

"Well, maybe I should have."

She barred her teeth at him. What she wouldn't give to get her wooden weapon and hit him over the head with it. But he would probably just dodge.

It suddenly occurred to her that all the other times she managed to hit Kenshin over the head for doing something wrong, Kenshin had allowed it. He could've dodged everything if he wanted. She would do anything to get the old Kenshin back. The one that wasn't constantly trying to demean her in some way.

Megumi came and inspected the wound. She gave Kaoru one look before ushering her to her bedroom.

"I'm sorry, Sir Ken. But ladies only past this point."

With that, she closed the door behind her. Kaoru knew Kenshin was standing right outside the hall. The very thought made her uneasy.

"What were you thinking?" Megumi hissed at her.

"Why are you getting onto me? He was the one who was acting like a jerk."

Megumi rubbed her temples.

"Kaoru, he _wanted_ you to get upset."

"I know. But I wanted to show him that I could fight on my own."

"You won't be able to do that by hurting yourself."

Kaoru glowered, but she knew that the doctor had a point. Megumi's expression softened when it became apparent that Kaoru wouldn't argue that point. She put some lotion on her foot.

"Just be more careful."

"What am I going to do, Megumi? He won't listen to me."

"Maybe you're onto something. Maybe we can show him that you can fight."

"How can we do that when he won't let me do anything?"

Megumi pressed her lips in thought. The lips spread to a smile.

"Maybe we can drug him."

"Drug him?"

"I can make a sleeping potion and put it in his tea. Then, Sanosuke can get one of his buddies to pretend to fight you. When Kenshin sees you winning, it might snap him out of it."

Kaoru frowned. Did they really have to pretend to fight? Kaoru could hold her own just fine. That was the whole point to all of this. Still, it was worth a shot. Kaoru relaxed.

"Okay. I hope you know what you're doing."


	9. Chapter 9

Kaoru sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day. Kenshin had pushed things even further by insisting that she stay in bed until her legs healed up. And by 'insisting' what she really meant was forcing. It was clear that Kaoru had no choice in the matter. True, she tried to get on her feet and leave on her own accord, but Kenshin just found her and brought her back.

She felt little more than a king's prized canary, meant to be in the cage for its whole life. She wanted to spread her wings and fly. She wanted to be able to do the things that she used to take for granted. Breathing in the fresh air without someone constantly looking over her shoulder. Making her own food with her own kitchenware. And teaching her class without any incident.

She froze up when Kenshin came through the door, once again failing to knock beforehand. He had a bowl in his hands. He set the soup down on the floor and sat down so that he was eye level with Kaoru.

The woman was on guard since he could lose control at any minute. The pleasant face he had did nothing to soothe her worries.

"I thought I'd come by and get you lunch."

Kaoru was tired of the false pleasantries, "I'm not hungry."

Kenshin tilted his head off to the side. The smile was still wide across his lips, though his eyes showed mocked confusion.

He was playing a game with her. Kaoru felt herself getting angry. He was only pretending to be in control over his Battousai self. But she knew that Battousai was still around, waiting for a chance to strike. She knew she would see those golden eyes any second now.

"But you skipped breakfast. I really think you should eat, that you should. Otherwise how will you ever get your strength back?"

"I have my strength, Kenshin. I'm healthy as a horse."

"Then you should have a healthy appetite," Kenshin pushed the bowl of soup closer, "Eat. Before it gets cold."

Another order from him. It was one too many at this point. Kaoru stubbornly crossed her arms and said nothing. She made no move to do as she was told.

"Miss Kaoru. Eat."

Again he got no response. Kaoru braced herself for any reaction. Kenshin laughed to himself, though the laugh was filled with sinister intentions.

"You should really do as you're told, Kaoru. You won't like what I'll do if you don't."

There he was. Battousai in the flesh. Kaoru felt goosebumps trail along her shoulder. But once again, she made no move to do as he said.

The sinister look was replaced with Kenshin's sheepish smile.

"Well. No sense in having this food go to waste."

Then to Kaoru's surprise, he actually took a spoonful of the soup and put it to his lips. She couldn't believe her eyes. He was going to eat it instead? This was the first time he had given up a fight with her since he went crazy.

She wasn't prepared for what came next. Kenshin pulled her into a lip smashing kiss. Red in the face, Kaoru remained paralyzed as Kenshin forced her lips opened. Then he transferred the soup to her tongue. Not knowing what else to do, Kaoru swallowed.

Kenshin pulled away and dipped the spoon into the bowl—

SLAP!

Kenshin rubbed his cheek that had a large, red handprint on it. He smirked without looking at her in the eye. Kaoru wasn't finished yet. She threw the bowl away, spilling the contents on the floor.

Never had she been as angry as she was now. And she was no stranger to rage. But this….this…

She couldn't think straight. She could barely even _see _straight. You know the phrase "seeing red?" Well, that was what was happening to her right now. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Kenshin looking at her all smug. Didn't he realize that she wanted to grab his neck?

Didn't he care how much he hurt her?

She stood up, towering over the man with a disgusted look on her face. Kenshin stood up as well, challenging her with his cool gaze.

"I told you that you wouldn't like what I had in store for you."

"Go. To. Hell," she spat. Kenshin actually seemed surprise at this, though also amused.

"You shouldn't use that kind of language, that you shouldn't. What if a potential suitor heard you say something like that? They might not realize how much of a noble lady you are."

"You kissed me. Why are you talking about suitors?" Kaoru shrieked. What was this man's game? Did he know about her feelings for him? And was he using that knowledge to toy with her?

Kenshin fiddled with the Reverse Blade Sword that rested by his side. He didn't used to carry that around inside the house. Kaoru guessed that he was preparing himself for the worst. In case someone attacked them in the dead or night or something. Even though there was absolutely no reason for them to do so.

"It wasn't a kiss. I was getting you to eat your soup like a good little girl."

"I didn't want any damn soup."

"Please mind your language, Miss Kaoru."

Kaoru responded by spouting out every curse in the book. Kenshin had a blank smile on his face while she released her torrent of insults. The man scratched his nose.

"I will just let you cool down. And then I'll make you something delicious."

"I'm never eating a damn thing you make again!" Kaoru must've been pissed off if she was willing to give up Kenshin's cooking.

"Oh? Will I have to 'kiss' you again, Miss Kaoru?"

"You're no different than that man who tried to rape me!"

Silence. Finally Kaoru said something that got through to Kenshin, if the frown on the swordsman's face was anything to go by.

But Kaoru stop congratulating herself instantly. Kenshin's eyes were not only narrow. They were raging gold. And they were staring right into Kaoru's eyes. Kaoru averted her gaze, fearful of what this man might have in store for her. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look back at him. He leaned his head in close. Too close. As if he was going to kiss her a second time.

Kaoru closed her lips tightly. She was unable to say or do anything. Her heart was about to hammer outside her chest.

"I don't like that tone you have with me. Miss Kaoru, I am not being mean to you."

"….Oh…" Kaoru gulped and forced out a sarcastic retort, "Why don't I believe you?"

Kenshin's lips parted open and Kaoru half expected another kiss. But he was just opening his mouth to reply.

"You don't know what I'm really capable of, Miss Kaoru. I know you've heard stories, but that's nothing like seeing the Battousai in person."

"So…you're Battousai now? Not Kenshin?" Kaoru felt lost without Kenshin. She didn't want to be in this man's presence any longer. She wanted the sweet and lovable Kenshin back.

Kenshin (or Battousai) let her go. He sighed.

"I admit that I took some extreme measures to get you to eat. But you will not go on a hunger strike to get your way. Is that understood?"

Kaoru said nothing. Kenshin didn't press her into anything else. He rubbed the back of his head.

"I'll get Miss Megumi to look at your leg again. I don't want it to be infected."

"There's no open wound. So it can't get affected," Kaoru argued. Really, she just sprained both legs. She wasn't in any danger of losing them, despite what Kenshin might think.

"It's better to be safe than sorry, right?"

He left the room, leaving Kaoru to her thoughts. The young woman touched her lips and looked at the hand that touched them. Something about that seemed so wrong….yet so right too…

Megumi was there within the next hour. She seemed unusually happy to be here, even though this was clearly a waste of her time. Kenshin showed her to Kaoru's room as if she couldn't have found it by herself.

"Thank you, Sir Ken. Please wait outside. Ladies only here."

Kenshin nodded with a small smile. Yet the smile seemed tense. It looked like Kenshin decided to stop pretending to be normal around Megumi. It didn't look like Kenshin smiling. It looked like a serious swordsman who wasn't used to smiling trying to force a grin.

"I'll be right outside if you two need me," he informed. With that, he left. Kaoru turned to Megumi to say something. Megumi pulled out some strange bottle from her kimono. Kaoru beamed at her.

"Is that what I think it is?" she whispered in case Kenshin could hear.

Megumi nodded. She put it back inside her clothes.

"Sano will come by later with a friend of his. He'll be the one to stage everything. I'll make tea for everyone and put this in Sir Ken's drink. Then when he wakes up, we'll be ready."

"How do we know he won't hurt Sanosuke's friend?" Kaoru nervously glanced at the door, as if Kenshin would come busting through it any second.

"The drug will make him feel sluggish even after waking up. There's no way he'll be able to attack for the next twenty-four hours."

"Are you sure? This is Kenshin we're talking about," Kaoru didn't want to question Megumi's plan, but she needed to make sure everything would go smoothly.

"Then make sure it looks like you're really beating him to a bloody pulp. I'm sure when Kenshin sees how well you're doing, he won't even consider fighting for you."

"I hope you're right."

"Stop worrying so much. Sano and I are on the job. We'll snap him out of it in no time."

It seemed that making the drug really boost Megumi's confidence. Kaoru didn't want to dampen her spirits, so she kept quiet. Megumi finished wrapping her foot in bandages. Kaoru gave the doctor a strange look, so Megumi explained.

"I know you're not bleeding. But I figured that Sir Ken will feel better if he doesn't keep seeing the bruise on your ankle. The kneecap can just stay hidden underneath your clothes. But I'm sure Kenshin gets nervous every time he sees your foot."

"I guess you're right. Oh God. I hope your plan works out."

Megumi smiled when she heard Sanosuke's voice apparently talking to Kenshin. She held up a finger.

"Time for tea."

Kaoru stood up. Megumi supported her weight as they walked out the door. Kenshin was in front of them in a flash. He took hold of Kaoru, nearly bumping into Megumi in the process. The older woman frowned but the swordsman didn't catch onto it.

"Where are you two going?" he asked.

"Just to the dining hall. We're going to have some tea. That should help with the pain."

"I could've brought her some," Kenshin protested.

"Sanosuke is bringing a friend over. And I figure I would be a good host."

It wasn't her house to host in. But if Kenshin caught onto this fact, he didn't mention it. Something else took Kenshin's attention.

"Sano is bringing a friend? Who?"

"One of his gambling buddies, I'm sure."

Kenshin tensed up at this.

"He's bringing someone like that into Miss Kaoru's house?"

This time Kenshin did not miss the frown on Megumi's lips. Kenshin set Kaoru at the tea area. She had to lower herself slowly as to not to hurt herself any more than necessary.

"Sanosuke trusts him, so I do too. And you should know that he wouldn't bring anybody dangerous."

"Still…" Kenshin paused. Megumi cleared her throat with a disgruntled look on her face.

"I promise you that everything will be alright. Now let me make the tea since I will be the host. I also brought some ingredients for dinner, Sir Ken."

"I'm not sure…"

But he didn't have much else to say. Megumi left the kitchen. Kaoru braced herself for when they put this plan to action.


End file.
